


Of Paper Windmills & Pleasant Memories

by Ookima



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookima/pseuds/Ookima
Summary: When Sasuke returns to the Village after a two week long mission abroad, he wants nothing more than to spend it in peace with his boyfriend Naruto. But with the June festival in place, Sakura drags the boys to enjoy it all together with all of their friends, effectively forcing them to socialize a bit. The evening takes an unexpected turn when Naruto leave’s the celebration to visit an old friend instead.Established pairing : Sasuke x Naruto and they both have their arms.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	Of Paper Windmills & Pleasant Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A little Slice of Life that passed through my head while I was writing my 2 other Naruto fanfics. 
> 
> Special thanks to Dhampir (Dhampire) again for reading this over and most of all, finding the perfect title for this oneshot little story. I don't think I would be this motivated without your continued encouragements! ^_^
> 
> _Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it._

After handing in his mission report to the Sixth Hokage Hatake Kakashi, 20 years old Sasuke was more than happy to finally head back _home_. The word still sounded foreign to him despite having this so called home for the past year now with the Village’s number one idiot, Uzumaki Naruto.

After the war, Sasuke spent a year traveling through many villages, continuously observing and hearing the impact the war had on the people. Much to his surprise, the people were happy that peace was finally here and prayed that it would stay. Somehow, it always reminded him of the blond idiot. Without even realizing it, he found himself coming back more often to the village, visiting his rival and friend.

Whenever Sasuke was back, they would always spar together and end up at the Ramen stand where Naruto engulfed an amazing amount of bowls everything. Since he had no place to stay, Naruto kindly offered his own place and before he realized it he was kissing the blond in bed. What actually surprised him was Naruto kissing him back. Their relationship moved to the next step and they became lovers.

Despite having been pardoned by the Six Hokage, he still regretted many of his past actions, yet Naruto welcomed him with open arms never blaming him for any of it. Hell, the idiot now loved him every chance he got and Sasuke for the first time in his life, let himself be loved.

Before he knew it, he had been staying in the village, moving in with Naruto and they were now both Jonins. Although he was less active lately as a Jonin, Naruto was actually making progress in accomplishing his dream of becoming the Seventh Hokage. If anyone could pull it off, it was Naruto. After all he was the only one that never once gave up on him.

  
  
He pulled out his house key from his Jonin’s vest pocket, unlocking the front door. He pushed the door and walked inside, noticing all the lights were off. Seeing as it was midnight, he doubted Naruto would still be up. He took off his shoes and vest, placing it on the coat rack with Naruto’s before heading to their bedroom.

  
The room was partially lit by the bright full moon in the clear skies. Sasuke made his way to their King size bed, careful to not trip on anything that potentially could have been left on the floor since Naruto sometimes didn’t understand the concept of a laundry basket. Reaching his side of the bed, he untangled his headband, placing it on the nightstand before heading into the bathroom for a quick warm shower.

  
By the time he was done and his black hair was almost dry, he tossed the wet towel in the laundry basket near the bathroom door. Slipping on a pair of clean underwear, he stealthily climbed into their bed, scootching over to his lover. He couldn’t help but take in the moment as his lover peacefully slept on his back, giving him a full view of that beautiful face and whiskered cheeks. It amazed him how even after 3 years, they both still looked the same. The only biggest change was more with himself, now having the Rinnegan in his left eye, he let his hair grow a little longer to better cover it up. He brushed aside the few half long blond strands of hair on Naruto’s forehead. He leaned down, giving a soft goodnight kiss to his sleeping lover, before laying down beside him, letting his mind finally get the rest it obviously needed.

* * *

Both didn’t have any missions for the next few days so they took full advantage of staying in bed late rediscovering each other’s bodies and leaving several marks as evidence.

And this morning wasn’t any different.

The blond was on his back on the bed, his legs widely parted as Sasuke pounded into him relentlessly. His nails dug into Sasuke’s shoulders, bracing himself for each thrust he felt. He could feel Sasuke nipping at his neck again, leaving those love bites into his tanned skin. Yes Kurama would eventually heal them, but the damn fox sometimes preferred to leave those on for his own enjoyment when other humans saw it on his vessel.

“Sasuke…” He moaned, his breathing slowly becoming erratic.

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto’s shoulders as he readjusted his position slightly, to hit Naruto’s sweet spot, deeper. He quickly covered his lover’s lips with his own for a chaste kiss before accelerating their pace, feeling his own climax nearing. It was never just being inside Naruto that made him cum, it was hearing his lover saying his name and panting beneath him more and more that always sealed the deal.

“Sa… ahh!” Naruto moaned louder and louder, his cheeks more flushed.

It was music to Sasuke’s ears. He knew Naruto was just on the edge, feeling the muscles slowly clamping down on his erection.

“F-Fuck…Na…ruto…” Sasuke let out. It was rare for him to be vocal during their lovemaking, but sometimes a few choice words did escape and strangely enough, it always turned Naruto on even more when they were deep in it.

“A-Again… Sas…” Naruto almost begged.

“Na. Ru. To.” He grunted each part of Naruto’s name, slamming his hips harder to each syllable.

Naruto was near his climax, wrapping his legs tightly around his lover’s waist, throwing his head back on the bed and let out one last glutteral moan before feeling his own release between their stomachs. He felt Sasuke’s hips snap against his in a final thrusts before his lover finally relaxed above him, but he was careful not to crush him.

“Fuck that was amazing.” Naruto said, despite his short intake of breath at the moment.

Despite Sasuke’s body slightly trembling, he tilted his head, kissing him softly on the lips before carefully slid himself outside of his lover. A low hum vibrated from the blond, almost as if he already missed their connection. Sasuke fell right beside him, staring at the ceiling.

Naruto tilted his head to his left side, looking at his boyfriend. “Shower?” Naruto proposed with a mischievous grin.

“You’re insatiable.” Sasuke let out, closing his eyes for just a moment.

“You can always rest and let me do all the work.” Naruto’s tone was anything but innocent.

It didn’t take long for Sasuke to feel fingers circling his pale hip bone only to slide themselves to the base of his limp and still sticky member. His eyes quickly opened, glaring at his lover who only grinned at him in return.

* * *

After their _very_ long shower, they simply put on casual back pants and t-shirt since they weren’t really planning on going outside the house for the day. They headed into the kitchen were Sasuke made breakfast and they were enjoying their late morning breakfast when someone came knocking at their door. Since Naruto was the closest to the door, he got up from the kitchen table and opened the door and, found himself face to face with Sakura and by her side Lee.

“Ah, morning Sakura-chan!”

“Good afternoon Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun.” Lee cheerfully greeted both men with his usual bright smile.

While Sakura raised a single eyebrow, her eyes immediately landed on her former teammate’s neck and red marks on it. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what recently happened.

“You do realize it’s the afternoon right?” She asked him.

“I didn’t really look at the time…” He admitted, slightly blushing when he thought about his earlier activities with Sasuke.

“You two are really something.” She chuckled, placing her hand on her right hip. It was hard for her to imagine how they used to be at each other’s throats for over a decade only to have them now sexing it up in the bedroom, and by the numerous marks she could see on Naruto’s neck, it was a lot.

When she first learned of their relationship, she couldn’t deny that she felt a tad bit betrayed by both her teammates, but after getting over her initial shock, she noticed the way Sasuke’s entire demeanor softened when he was around Naruto. It was strange to say, but Naruto made Sasuke more human and even managed to drag the raven out to certain socializing events. They were rare but no one had ever managed before, so that in itself spoke volumes about the impact Naruto had in Sasuke’s life. Now she had more fun toying with them instead.

“Why are you here Sakura?.” Sasuke deadpanned, his breakfast completely finished.

“Straight to the point as always.” She shot back, no longer shy about his few comments or how direct her fellow crush was with her.

“Because it’s the June festival this week and all the old gang is meeting up.” Her tone was playful, but took a sudden turn to serious for the second part of her speech. “And you two are joining us tonight.” She looked straight at the Uchiha, knowing he would be the first to object.

In order to fully appreciate the Festival, they were highly advised to wear the traditional yukatas. Naruto never bothered buying one because he usually just didn’t go to these events for obvious reasons. The only time he went to one was when he was travelling with Jiraiya for 3 years. They ended up stopping by this village that had a type of Lantern Festival and the old man dragged him there saying it would be fun. Funny enough, he did have fun, despite them being chased from the bath houses hours later.

“I don’t have a yukata Sakura-chan, and I don’t think Sasuke does either.” Naruto informed her, scratching the back of his head and gave her an awkward smile.

She smiled back, but there was a hidden motive behind it. “Which is why I brought these over!” She picked up the two rectangle boxes that Lee held in his arms and handed them without waiting for Naruto to even protest into his hand. “Now you don’t have any excuses to not come and celebrate with all of us tonight.”

Naruto blinked suddenly in possession of the two boxes and apparently the proud new owner of one of the two yukatas in his hands. He looked over his shoulder to his boyfriend who was by the kitchen sink, glaring back at Sakura. He almost wanted to laugh since he rarely saw Sasuke show much emotions when others were present.

“Meet us here at 6 o’clock. If you are not there on time, I will be dragging your asses there myself.” Sakura smiled, but behind it, the threat couldn’t be ignored. Naruto knew all too well how she would actually do what she just said to them. He didn’t want that happening one bit.

“Please do come. It’s been a while since we’ve all been able to gather because of missions.” Lee pitched in, sensing the tension in the air, mostly between Sasuke and his beloved Sakura.

“S-Sure, it’s not like we have anything else planned anyway.” The moments those words left his mouth, he could feel himself being mentally slapped behind the head by Sasuke. _Shit._

“Good, we’ll see you in a couple of hours.” She said in a cheerful tone, “And Sasuke-kun? Do take it easy on Naruto, we need him in one piece.” She let out, before turning around and walking away from them with Lee besides her, waving his own energetic goodbye to the pair.

“Tsk.” Sasuke grunted in frustration. He was starting to prefer it when she was awkward around him then this confident.

Naruto closed the door, setting the boxes on the kitchen table. He took a chance to look at his lover, unsure if the man was only temporarily pissed at him or her. He put forward his best Uzumaki smile to the raven.

“Guess we’re going to the festival tonight!”

* * *

They actually arrived 10 minutes earlier than the deadline Sakura gave them. Sasuke couldn’t care less but apparently Naruto really didn’t want to face an angry Sakura so he kept insisting they get there early.

“Hurry up Sasuke!” Naruto strolled down the street happily in his dark orange yukata with a dark grey obi, perfectly tied around his waist.

Sasuke trailed a few feet behind his lover, dressed in a dark blue yukata with a light purple obi tied around him. It somehow matched the color of his Rinnegan perfectly. Although he hated how Sakura trapped them earlier in the day, he had to admit that the woman knew how to dress them for the occasion.

Naruto turned around, pointing straight at him. “You have to enjoy it too bastard!” The blond said with a playful tone.

Sasuke smirked at the blond, but still relaxed his shoulders. Somehow seeing Naruto this excited over something as simple as a festival, he couldn’t help but feel a little infected by his joy.

“Naruto!” A familiar woman’s voice could be heard not too far ahead of them.

As they approached the small group, Sasuke could easily spot Sakura, seeing as she chose a cherry red yukata with a light pink obi that really showed off her figure. Lee was next to her, clearly uncomfortable at wearing this type of clothing that wasn’t naturally caressing his body figure, despite it being more easy on the eyes. Lee wore a dark green yukata with an orange obi, proudly holding onto Sakura’s hand. The young kunoichi had finally given in to one of Lee’s many date requests 3 months ago and the two had been dating ever since.

“Glad to see I don’t have to drag you here after all.”

Naruto sheepily chuckled at what he wasn’t sure was a joke or not his former teammate just made.

“Where are the others?” Sasuke cut in, noticing they were the only ones and he knew their should be at least 8 more. 9 if you counted on the dog-nin.

Before Sakura could even answer, they heard a few familiar voices closing in on them. Ino was accompanied by Chouji and for some reason, Sai had also tagged along with her. Ino wore a deep purple yukata with a yellow obi that hugged her hips just perfectly to show off her waist but also perfectly matched her blond hair. While Sai stuck to his usual monotone colors, black yukata with a light grey obi. Strangely enough Chouji had chosen the same colors for the simple fact that food did not stain on it.

“Yo Naruto!” Kiba screamed through the crowd as he dragged poor Hinata behind him, despite her flushed face at him just holding her hand in such a tender way. While he was wearing a crimson yukata with a white obi. It was a great contrast to Hinata’s light purple yukata and white obi.

“Hey Kiba, hi Hinata.” He smiled at them.

Shino wasn’t too far behind them, always keeping a safe distance. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd since despite wearing the grey yukata and light blue obi, he kept his sunglasses, ruining the good look.

They all huddled together, greeting each other, until Naruto noticed two people were missing.

“Where’s Shikamaru?” Naruto asked, not seeing the lazy shinobi around. He still stuck to Chouji like glue. Had Sakura been unable to drag the man to this outing after all?

“He was unavailable tonight.” Sakura’s voice was firm, not leaving it for debate, but clearly it was lost to the blond.

“But you said everybody would be here Sakura-chan.”

“Shikamaru and Temari are most likely copulating as we speak and for the rest of the night.” Sai added in his usual monotone voice.

There was a long silence and every pair of eyes, including Sasuke, looked at Sai with horror, surprise, annoyance or by blushing.

Sakura face palmed her face, truly discouraged that after these past few years, her former teammate still lacked the right tactics of speaking to other humans.

“Tenten will be passing by in an hour since she had a last minute assignment from the Hokage.” Lee sprang it out there, hoping to change the subject and not go back to it. He didn’t want nor need to know of the genius’s sex life and he doubted the others did as well.

Shino forced a loud cough as the silence continued.

“Come on guys. There’s tons of food to try and games to play!” She waved them in as they headed down one of the main streets where the vendors were. Ino quickly joined her friend, barely having to drag Chouji since at the simply mention of food he was actually already way ahead of them.

Sasuke looked at them, following like sheep and started to wonder why again he agreed to this? Something warm touched his hand, interlacing their fingers together. When he looked down, he found that it was Naruto’s hands intertwined with his and the blond was smiling back.

“Come on Sasuke, let’s have some fun!” The blond started to drag him down the many stands and into the crowd. Despite whatever was going on around them, Naruto never stopped smiling.

* * *

They had been there about an hour, slowly tasting many appetizing food such as five spice grilled octopus, Yakitori chicken skewers, tempura grilled vegetables, sweet ginger meatballs on skewers, green tea ice cream, manju (steamed buns), mochi and a ton of different treats. The fun part about this festival was also the many artisans, ranging from weapons, clothes, toys, decorations and jewelry. Choji was definitely having his fill of food variety for the evening while Sai was busy looking at drawing materials and the girls were highly interested in the jewelry stalls.

They were taking a small break in the nearby parc where several pinic tables were laidout, catching up with each other in smaller groups. Strangely enough, Sasuke was almost kidnapped to go over and talk to Ino and Sai, although Ino did most of the talking as usual. That left Naruto waiting next to a tall Sakura tree alone, not that he minded right now. Initially, he was full of energy and was enjoying himself, but it slowly dawned on him when Sakura began passing around these paper windmills to each of them. They were to walk up to the small lake and blow on them to make a wish. Next thing he knew, she was handing him one with 7 points, matching the rainbow colors. While Sakura continued distributing the small paper windmill to the others, Lee approached Naruto with his beaming smile like always.

“How do you like this festival Naruto-kun?” Lee asked, seeing as he never saw the blond at any events since he’s known him.

Naruto just stared at the paper windmill in his hand, the bright colors of the rainbow as it turned in the air just reminded him so much of his late mentor.

“It’s been a really long time since I’ve been to a festival. My first and only time was with Ero-Sen – “ His eyes softened, he smiled sadly at Lee. He hadn’t thought much about Jiraiya lately, living his life and trying his best to become the Seventh Hokage that the village needed. Still he felt guilty of not thinking about the closest thing he had to a father recently.

“Tell Sakura thanks for inviting me. But I’ll be leaving for the night.” The blond whispered and before Lee could inquire further, Naruto made quick hand signs in vanished from Lee’s sight.

“Naruto?” Lee let out, reaching out to the now empty space where his friend previously was.

Lee wasn’t sure what to do. His friend was definitely acting less energetic than what he was used to see, and that worried him quite a bit. However going over to speak to Sasuke about it was a whole different thing. Luckily, his Sakura always knew what to do in these types of situations. As she finished handing out the paper windmills to everybody, the last was none other than her former crush Sasuke. The Uchiha simply stared at the object like it was something evil that needed to be dealt with.

“It won’t kill you Sasuke-kun.” She reminded him, shoving it a bit more forcefully in his direction for him to take. Seeing his non-verbal and non-physical mean to actually take it she was about to reach his hand and jam it there when Lee touched her shoulder, wanting her attention. “Lee, what’s so impo – “ She began, but when he whispered in her eyes, her face changed to confusion. “Really? He just left?”

That certainly caught Sasuke’s attention. His eyes immediately roamed the area, no trace of his boyfriend in sight, and that he did not like one bit. “Where’s Naruto?” He asked, looking at the pair with intensity.

“He said – “ Lee started, but Sakura jumped right in knowing her former crush a little too well.

“He went back home. Lee said he didn’t seem too well.”

“What were you talking about?” Sasuke asked, his eyes now focused entirely on Lee, after all he was the last person to speak with him.

“I was just asking him if he enjoyed this festival, that’s all I promise!” Lee quickly spoke, not wanting to encur the wrath of the Uchiha. Both those men were very protective of each other when they were rivals, hell even as enemies, as lovers they were ten times worse. “ – and then he mumbles ero something? But I don’t know what that means.”

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, intrigued. “Ero-Sennin?”

“He, Naruto-kun never spoke the word in its entirety. I’m sorry.” Lee felt powerless.

Sasuke tilted his head, his eyes slightly moving from left to right, trying to remember the connection to that word. And then it hit him. Ero-Sennin was his mentor, Jiraiya. Knowing his lover, no way was Naruto going home, he was going to the place that reminded him of the festival in the first place. His mentor’s memorial site.

Without another word, Sasuke sprang off to the first destination that came to mind.

* * *

Despite the thickness in the forest, that specific spot always had some light shining ont it. Over the past 2 years, the trees had grown larger and taller, now their bark partially covered in a thick green moss. Naruto approached the large stone etched with the kanji word teacher into it and to each side, two smaller stones where there, connected by in a triangle-like pattern. A kunai was atop of each stone with a wire running through each of them and a withering version of the man’s book; The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. He just stood there for a while, never really saying anything until he felt it was time.

“It’s been a while Ero-Sennin.”

He had been so wrapped up with his studies and his relationship with Sasuke that he’d completely forgotten how much time had past since his last visit. To him that was unacceptable. Of all the people in Konoha, Jiraiya was the closest person he had similar to a father. Sure he had Iruka, but during those stressful years of trying to get back Sasuke and protect everyone, the only one who still stood by his side was always Jiraiya.

“I’m sorry for not coming sooner. I guess I lost track of time with trying to become Hokage and all.” It sounded like his voice was made of gravel. His clear tone was undercut with a choking heaviness that forced him to pause a few times. His watery eyes closed and a single tear flowed down his cheeks, but more came. Eventually, he stopped trying and lowered his head in a quiet sob. He didn’t know why he was reacting so strongly tonight of all days. He had visited his mentor’s memorial in the past without feeling this choked up about it, so why tonight?

“There you are.” Sasuke voice’s cut through the lingering silence.

Naruto’s head snapped up, turning his head in the direction of where he heard it. Teary blue eyes looked into onyx ones, but Naruto was quick to avert his gaze and turn his back on his lover, not wanting him to see him like this. The blond quickly tried to wipe any residual tears with the back of his hands before a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him back. He almost stumbled when he felt his back pressed up against Sasuke’s own body, he could feel his lover’s breath right next to his ear.

“Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke whispered in his ear. “So this is why you left?”

“I…”

“He was the one who brought you to a festival during that time isn’t he?” Sasuke calmly asked, his eyes roaming towards the memorial stones. A slight nod from his lover confirmed what he initially thought. He remembered Naruto once mentioning of his travels with the Sannin and their many odd adventures.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_They had recently stopped in this Village to get a new set of clothes for Naruto. Turning 15 in a few months, the boy kept outgrowing his current outfit and Jiraiya saw it as the perfect opportunity to change his style just a bit. They finally stopped in a shop where they agreed on keeping the orange pants, but compromised with his jacket; it was still orange for the most part, but the sleeves, neck collar edge and zipper all became black._

_“Are you here for to enjoy the festival?” The show owner asked, pushing back his glasses upwards on his nose._

_“Festival?”_

_“Yes, we have a Lantern Festival taking place tonight and tomorrow. A lot of visitors love coming here to experience it. It does help that we also have some of the best onsens in the area.”_

_Jiraiya’s ears twitched at the word. That meant a lot of possibilities to do further important research for his current book._

_“That sounds awesome!” Naruto let out, his eyes sparkling at the possibility of maybe going to one where he wasn’t known as the demon vessel for a change. A chance to be normal. “I’ve never been to any festivals.”_

_That certainly caught the old man’s attention. He turned his attention to his only pupil, gently squeezing his shoulder._

_“We only have to leave tomorrow, might enjoy the festivities while we are here.” He smiled down at the brat. The moment his words were heard and processed in that little blond head, Naruto’s eyes grew wider and sparkled. Although Jiraiya had alternative motives… He found it to be a perfect opportunity for Naruto to experience something fun, clearly something that was denied to him growing up so far._

_  
  
They finally settled at a local small inn, leaving most of their stuff behind in order to properly celebrate this Lantern Festival. Although it wasn’t a big festival in itself, but the streets were packed with a variety of wooden stalls in various shades of colors that just illuminated the place, despite it being night already._

_  
  
Jiraiya made sure to get them a few pot stickers to eat while they made their way down to the small river where the lanters would be set on top of the water before being lit, but something colorful caught Naruto’s eye on the right side. He stood there watching the scene unfold. An older man, possibly her father, purchased a small pink coloured paper windmill for his daughter. He softly blew on it, making the windmill slowly turned and the little girl’s eyes lit up, happily giggling at the gift. The father-daughter duo left the stall with smiles on their face, and Naruto couldn’t help but be a little jealous of never having that. He looked closer at the stall, there were several paper windmills from small to big and as some were uniformed in one of two toned colors, others were overrun by them. But there was one particular windmill that caught his eyes. It’s tones varied between only two colors; orange and black. Naruto lost sight of it when people walked in front of him, blocking his view. When it finally cleared up, his eyes focused back to that particular windmill only to find it gone. It was stupid, but he really wanted it._

_  
  
“Are we going to the river yet Ero-Sennin?” Naruto asked, his voice more distant than it should have been. He looked over his shoulder, finding that the old man wasn’t even behind him. “Eh?” He quickly spun around, searching with his eyes through the crowd when 6 inches from his face, the paper windmill he thought gone, most likely purchased by someone else, not right in front of his face._

_  
  
“Can’t properly celebrate a festival without one of these brat!” Jiraiya smiled, handing it over to Naruto._

_  
  
Naruto held in his breath, staring at it for a few more seconds. He finally reached out to grab the small wooden stick, his own and first peper windmill. Tears threatened to escape his eyes, but he knew it wasn’t because he was sad, he was just so happy. Jiraiya smiled, ruffling that blond hair. He simply let his hand on top of his student’s head, a sign of comfort and love for the boy. Naruto tilted his head upwards, giving his brightest smile_ _while a few more tears of joys escaped his eyes._

* * *

“It was the only one I went to. ” Naruto admitted, slowly giving into Sasuke’s embrace as he placed his hands on tops of his lovers. “I was 15 at the time and there was this Lantern Festival in one of the villages we were passing through. We strolled the streets, and my eyes caught sight of this orange and black paper windmill.”

  
  
“Orange? Why am I not surprised.” Sasuke chuckled.

  
  
“Bastard, let me finish!” He scolded him. He took a deep breath before continuing his story, “Ero-Sennin saw that I liked it and bought it for me. No one ever bought me, well anything.”

  
  
“That paper windmill, is it the one you have at home?” Sasuke remembered seeing it often displayed as part of a center piece for the table.

  
  
“Yeah. I could never throw it away. It was my first good memory and souvenir to a festival.” Naruto spoke with a low voice. “I’m glad I kept it, since I didn’t have much once he died…”

  
  
Sasuke sighed, taking a longer breath than usual before resting his chin on Naruto’s shoulder. “The Uchiha thought festivals were pointless so we never went to them. But Itachi brought me to one without our parents knowing.” Sasuke couldn’t help but smile when he thought about it. “It’s one of the happy memories I do have of Itachi. So I under – “ He tried explaining, but this was the part of his life he actually sucked at sharing with anyone, everyone.

Naruto knew that Sasuke rarily talked about his family much less anything regarding his older brother. Just the fact that his lover was opening up to him to comfort him, made him love him that much more.

  
  
Before Sasuke knew it, Naruto managed to turn around, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. He pressed his tongue against Sasuke’s lips, demanding entrance, which the raven gave. Tongues battled for dominance as Sasuke’s hands roamed down Naruto’s yukata and firmly grabbed his ass cheeks, squeezing them. At first, he could hear the low moans escaping Naruto’s mouth before they broke their kiss, each in need of some air. They locked eyes together, both wanting the other clearly by the way their underwear were becoming uncomfortable. The last thing he expected was his boyfriend to suddenly laugh.

  
  
“Why are you laughing ?” Sasuke asked, his emotions were conflicted between being aroused, annoyed then confused by his boyfriend’s sudden laughter.

  
  
“If Ero-Sennin was here right now, he’d either try to take our measurements or take notes of what we would be doing.” Naruto shared with a smile, not in the least embarrassed by what he said.

  
  
Sasuke’s right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Apparently each Sennin truly had their flaws. It made him wonder how they became so powerful in the first place. When he looked back at Naruto, gone were tears and any sorrowful feelings he previously had and they were replaced by genuine laughter and cheerful usual presence.

  
  
“Each year, we’ll visit Jiraiya after going to the festival if you want.” Sasuke proposed. It wasn’t like he really wanted to, but it was time for them to start living their lives as they should and enjoy it. Together.  
  


“I would love that.” He answered softly, before turning his attention back to the memorial. “You hear that Ero-Sennin, we’ll be back and I’ll bring some sake next time too since Sasuke doesn’t like ramen, but that’s okay. I still love him just the way he is.” He chirped happily.

Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily, shaking his head side to side discouraged by how his boyfriend had the ability to just switch topics like this. When he opened his eyes again and looked back at Naruto, his eyes quickly discerned that mischievous look he suddenly had on his face.

“If we go back to our house now, I can think of a few ways to make this festival into another fun memory for the both of us.” Naruto’s lips curved enough for Sasuke to see him licking his bottom lip sensually.

Sasuke smirked. “Let’s go home then.”

Naruto cheerfully grinned back at him. “Yeah, let’s go home Sasuke.”

They didn’t go back to the festival or meet with their friends again that night. They were much too occupied in making those new and blissful memories together in various places in their house. The living room, proved to be Naruto’s new favorite place. For now anyway.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go, a little glimpse and a shout-out to Jiraiya. As always kudos, comments are always appreciated. ^_^
> 
> Ookima


End file.
